Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED) display apparatuses may be classified into a Passive Matrix OLED (PMOLED) type and an Active Matrix OLED (AMOLED) type according to driving modes of the OLED display apparatuses.
An AMOLED display component is a current-driven component and a display brightness of the AMOLED display component is related to a current intensity. A current flowing through the AMOLED component is controlled by a driving thin film transistor (DTFT), i.e., I is in proportion to |Vgs−Vth|, where I represents the current flowing through the AMOLED display component, Vgs represents a voltage difference between a gate electrode and a source electrode of the DTFT, and Vth represents a threshold voltage. Usually, a voltage Vs of the source electrode is a first power voltage VELVDD, and a voltage Vg of the gate electrode is a data voltage Vdata, so the brightness of the AMOLED display component is related to |VELVDD−Vdata|2.